Eyes in Twilight
by ShimmeringRivers
Summary: Midna, living a life far longer than any hylian, looks through to the realm of Hyrule and watches as Link lives and dies and is born again over centuries, wishing that she could only see him again and that he would remember her. Details disclaimer within


Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess  
Oneshot, AT, vignette, angst, single-POV: Midna

Midna, living a life far longer than any hylian, looks through to the realm of Hyrule and watches as Link lives and dies and is born again over centuries, wishing that she could only see him again and that he would remember her. Semi- Link/Midna I guess?

DISCLAIMER: Legend of Zelda franchise, Link, Midna, Hyrule and etc are not mine and are trademarks of the Nintendo company, as much as I wish I could say they were my work XD I **wish** I was that good a writer! Much love to you guys!

* * *

Centuries it's been. _Millennia_, even; it's easy to lose count of the years, when for you they go by so slow while for them, life is over before they know it. Many mortals I have watched come and go, but no single life has been such a centre of my fascination as that of Link, in all his many lives. I remember so clearly –as if it were yesterday- the day we defeated Ganondorf and so were forced to say goodbye…I miss him very much, but I somehow doubt he misses me so much anymore; the memories of me have vanished along with the rest of his memories of that life. I have even seen glimpses into eras and years in time-realities that never saw Link and I cross paths, and yet each and every Link -as much as he drifts further and further away with each life that passes- still holds a special place in my heart, because even if he may not know or remember me in that incarnation of himself, I can see he is still the same wonderful young man that I came to know so very long ago…even have I seen a brief flash of my dearest Link flying upon the back of a mighty red bird from an age that passed many eons ago, but it was the briefest of images and though I have never been able to see that incarnation of him since, the look of peace in that familiar smile has stayed with me since, and will remain special to me forever; he seemed so very happy to soar the skies on the back of that bird.

I have seen him sail the seas and travel the skies; I have watched him cross the earth by a strange, metal machine; I have seen him ride across Hyrule field on the back of his ever-faithful horse, Epona and I have seen him play a great many kinds of music –each kind as beautiful as the last, as if music comes as naturally to him as swordsmanship does- on many instruments: flutes, harps, pan-pipes, guitars, drums, I have even seen him conduct holy music with a mystical wind-controlling baton, but none does he favour so as his ocarina. The music he plays with the ocarina sounds very much like that which he used to whistle on the grasses or –as a wolf- howl, in our time. I love to listen to him play across all the ages that I can follow…his music is the most beautiful of any I have heard of the eons of life in the twilight realm, truly. One day I should love to sing or play with him, should I ever have the blessing of seeing him face-to-face again. For now, however, that is only a dream to me and I must continue to remain here and watch from the twilight as he lives over his lives again and again, battling darkness wherever he should go and bringing light and hope to his people with every footprint he leaves behind him.

I take solace in at least being able to watch and listen, most of all in being able to remember fondly the time we knew each other…perhaps one day, I shall travel beside him again on another journey, but until that day comes I shall simply wait. I wonder…if I ever return to his world again, will his spirit –unconsciously, somehow- still remember me? I hope so…truly I hope that one day we shall meet again and he will remember me even if he doesn't remember how we met. For now, though, I simply utter this, in hopes that he may hear me: Link, I will always be with you, even if we never see each other again, I will be with you in spirit and I will watch over you always, my dearest friend...

END

* * *

Welp, that's all folks, I hope it wasn't awful since it's been a while since I played TP. I wrote this one on a whim when it came to me while listening back on some of the music from that game :P the idea really grabbed me and then refused to let go without being written XD so yeah, hope you enjoyed, and a review would be appreciated but only concrit if you please, I dislike flamers.


End file.
